<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я не умею завязывать галстуки by samspiesonyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029902">Я не умею завязывать галстуки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou'>samspiesonyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Easter Eggs, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Present Tense, Public Blow Jobs, Tie Kink, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тодд не умеет завязывать галстуки. Но Дирк всегда готов ему помочь (и не только с галстуками).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я не умею завязывать галстуки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дирк отхватывает очень жирного клиента — когда он называет имя, Тодд вспоминает, что видел его в списке Forbes. Миллиардер, чьи заправки красуются по всему Сиэтлу, был просто ошарашен, когда в один прекрасный день его роскошный двухэтажный особняк в викторианском стиле просто испарился с лица земли, оставив после себя идеально круглую яму.</p><p>Они с Дирком штудируют местные газеты и проверяют интернет-новости об НЛО, беседуют с музейными работниками и даже отправляются в пригород на ранчо дочери миллиардера, но это не дает никакого результата, пока холистические ниточки не дергают детектива за чуткий нос и не сообщают, что к пропаже причастен кто-то из высших бизнес-кругов города.</p><p>И теперь Тодд должен отправиться с Дирком на вечеринку. Не на ту вечеринку, где пьют текилу на скорость и полуголыми танцуют на барной стойке, а потом просыпаются за столиком в Starbucks в компании драг-квин и чикагского гангстера. На ту вечеринку, где пузатые кошельки, всем видом показывающие, что им отсасывает сам президент Галактики (у Галактики вообще есть президент?), вальяжно разгуливают в костюмах и уныло потягивают виски, который стоит как месячная плата за аренду квартиры Тодда, а на вкус как разбодяженные помои из бара на углу Риджли.</p><p>Тодд в отчаянии перебирает свой скромный гардероб и находит более или менее приличную рубашку и брюки. А вот галстук у него один — с выпускного бала в старшей школе. Он широкий и, мать твою, бордовый — Дирк с видом бывалого модного критика красноречиво закатывает глаза. Бордовое чудовище летит куда-то за диван, а в руках Тодда оказывается веселенький галстук с принтом глазурных пончиков.</p><p>— Серьезно? — скептически приподнимает бровь Бротцман.</p><p>— Это так по-американски. Толстосумы-республиканцы непременно оценят, — заверяет Дирк, ловко завязывая на своей шее не менее веселенький галстук с принтом пузырьков жвачки.</p><p>— Окей, — бормочет Тодд, пытаясь сообразить, какой конец куда засовывать, чтобы дурацкий кусок ткани превратился в условно стильный аксессуар. Дирк заинтересованно наблюдает за его манипуляциями.</p><p>— Тодд, ты что, не умеешь завязывать галстуки?</p><p>— Знаешь, как-то не доводилось. Все годы своей взрослой жизни я был занят тем, что рвал струны на гитаре, изображал несуществующую болезнь, работал в чертовом отеле и пытался избежать участи быть ассистентом для одного придурка.</p><p>— Как грубо, — Дирк кривится, но в глазах у него танцуют черти. Он забирает галстук из рук Тодда. — Дай-ка сюда, несчастье.</p><p>Тодд молчит, но молчит очень возмущенно. Потому что кто из них двоих вообще еще несчастье? Однако возмущение быстро проходит, когда Дирк приподнимает воротник на его рубашке, легко задевая пальцами шею. В комнате резко становится невыносимо душно. Дирк сосредоточенно вяжет узел, а Тодд пытается смотреть куда-то мимо его приоткрытых губ и умоляет сердце биться не так оглушительно громко.</p><p>Когда Дирк, наконец, удовлетворенно проводит пальцами вдоль полосы ткани до самого солнечного сплетения Тодда, тот все-таки рвано выдыхает.</p><p>— Все в порядке? — Дирк внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.</p><p>— В полном, — завороженно отвечает Тодд, а затем притягивает его к себе за галстук. Они сталкиваются зубами, Дирк очумело моргает, а потом подается вперед, сминая губы Тодда в требовательном поцелуе.</p><p>Тодда трясет от неловкости и возбуждения.</p><p>Наспех снятые галстуки сплетаются в углу миленькой кучкой из пончиков и пузырьков. Дирк моментально теряет всю свою нескладность — он уверенно перехватывает инициативу, и Тодду остается только задыхаться, когда к нему в трусы пробирается ловкая ладонь.<br/>
На вечеринку они безнадежно опаздывают.</p><p>***</p><p>Дело о пропаже особняка внезапно начинает требовать все более частых визитов на светские рауты, и Дирк далеко не всегда оказывается рядом, чтобы помочь Тодду с проблемой завязывания галстуков. После просмотра на YouTube нескольких туториалов Тодд окончательно чувствует себя безруким и просит Дирка побыть его персональным тренером.</p><p>Дирк подходит к решению задачи ответственно и со вкусом — показывает сначала на себе, потом на Тодде. Тодд стоит перед зеркалом и внимательно следит за движениями пальцев детектива, но, откровенно говоря, последовательность запоминается плохо, потому что Дирк слишком громко дышит, говорит слишком низким и, кажется, намеренно интимным голосом, а потом становится сзади и обнимает со спины, потемневшим взглядом вонзаясь в глаза зеркального Тодда.</p><p>В брюках становится как-то очень тесно, и Тодд судорожно сглатывает, наблюдая, как рука Дирка уверенно подбирается к ширинке. Это, по-видимому, какой-то ебаный фетишизм — возбуждаться из-за галстуков — но, откровенно говоря, в данный момент Тодда это беспокоит меньше всего.</p><p>Дирк отдрачивает ему быстро, жестко, прямо через брюки. Зеркальный двойник Дирка улыбается самой коварной и самой нежной улыбкой, отчего Тодд кончает отвратительно бурно, дурным взглядом продолжая таращиться в отражение. Ему предельно охуенно, и это однозначно стоит того, чтобы спустя какое-то время, матерясь, оттирать с одежды засохшие пятна.</p><p>***</p><p>На Дирке галстуки с дебильными рисунками смотрятся просто изумительно и добавляют ему неповторимого шарма. Тодд же в галстуках Дирка выглядит сказочным долбоебом — даже в самых строгих, ну, если принт в мороженое или кактус язык вообще повернется назвать строгим. На выходных Дирк тащит его в GAP¹, и Тодд едва прячет ухмылку от того, насколько это не по-британски.</p><p>Дирк презрительно косится на галстуки в клетку (США: Британия — 2:0). Тодд выбирает максимально простую модель — узкий и черный. Возится и чертыхается у зеркала.</p><p>— Ты все еще не умеешь завязывать галстуки, — подходя, ласково говорит Дирк, но в его голосе слышатся очевидные нотки флирта. Тодд жалеет, что затеял примерку в зале, потому что, на минуточку, сейчас вокруг них не менее пары десятков человек, а самый лучший на свете Дирк Джентли целеустремленно творит убийственно безупречный узел и его губы всего в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Тодда.</p><p>— Как тебе? По-моему, ты очень сексуальный, — радостно и громко сообщает Дирк. На них заинтересованно оборачивается манерный парень-консультант, а пожилой мужчина, изучающий ассортимент ремней, неодобрительно фыркает.</p><p>— Я просто счастлив, — сдавленно отвечает Тодд. — Серьезно, я куплю сейчас все, что ты мне посоветуешь, хоть розовые трусики-танга, только пойдем уже отсюда.</p><p>На кассе Тодд в спешке едва не пытается расплатиться визитной карточкой. На нем брюки, которые объективно охуенно подчеркивают фигуру и сидят просто фантастически. Однако они практически неспособны скрыть, как сильно на данный момент Тодд рад видеть Дирка.</p><p>Путь до парковки кажется вечностью, и Тодд облегченно вздыхает, когда оказывается, наконец, на заднем сидении, а Дирк деловито расстегивает ему ширинку. Это попахивает подростковыми экспериментами — из тех, после которых в итоге судорожно придумываешь, как же очистить обивку сидений в отцовской тачке — однако лишь прибавляет остроты ощущений. Вообще-то Тодд бы не выразил недовольства, даже если бы Дирк решил разложить его прямо на капоте.</p><p>Дирк сосет неторопливо, с прилежанием школьного отличника. Это выматывает, доводит до белого каления, но Тодд терпеливо перебирает каштановые волосы на размеренно двигающемся затылке и пытается дышать потише.</p><p>Где-то всего в нескольких метрах от них автомобиль взрывается мерзким писком сигнализации, и под этот саундтрек Тодд упоительно долго кончает в горячий рот. Дирк аккуратно вытирает уголки губ большим и указательным пальцами:</p><p>— У тебя определенно какие-то особенно напряженные отношения с галстуками.</p><p>— Очень напряженные, — Тодд просто на сто процентов с ним согласен.</p><p>— Тогда, может, бабочку?</p><p>— И звуковую отвертку?</p><p>Дирк хрипло смеется, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. А потом признается:</p><p>— Мне не дает покоя мысль о розовых трусиках-танга.</p><p>***</p><p>На светских раутах Дирк — само очарование. Он удивительным образом превращается из социально неадаптированного чудака в просто слегка чудаковатого и оттого безмерно обаятельного иностранца, который очаровывает всех вокруг себя вне зависимости от пола и возраста.</p><p>Тодд не ревнует ни капли, нет. Просто чувствует себя чужим на этом празднике жизни, больших денег и фальшивых улыбок. Дирк умудряется раскапывать тонны полезной информации, а Тодд неприкаянно шатается по роскошному фойе самой шикарной гостиницы Сиэтла и цедит виски. Ему в голову даже взбредает было блестящая мысль накидаться. Но, как оказалось, пьянеть от наблюдения за Дирком куда более занимательно.</p><p>А опьянеть действительно есть от чего. Он же просто чертов британский мистер Безупречность. На нем белоснежная рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами и узкие брюки, до блеска начищенные туфли и темный галстук, усыпанный мелкими кактусами (хотя, если честно, они больше похожи на хуй). Пиджак он небрежно держит двумя пальцами, перекинув через плечо. Он выглядит очень юно и напоминает беспечного и дерзкого стипендиата какого-нибудь Оксфорда. Он раздает улыбки направо и налево и принимает поцелуи в щеку от ухоженных дам с идеальными прическами и маникюром.</p><p>Он просто сводит с ума Тодда.</p><p>А еще Дирк просто мистер Эмпатия, потому что он всем своим холистическим нутром, кажется, ощущает растерянность Тодда. То и дело отыскивает его взглядом и ободряюще, чуть виновато улыбается — мол, что поделаешь, это часть работы. И он оказывается рядом в тот самый момент, когда Тодд уже почти окончательно чувствует себя самым унылым мудаком на свете.</p><p>— Все в порядке? — Дирк забирает у него из рук хайбол², делает глоток и чуть заметно морщится.</p><p>— Не любишь виски? — спрашивает Тодд. — Это шотландский.</p><p>— Лучше бы это был шотландский кранахан³, — вздыхает Дирк.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Я тебе как-нибудь приготовлю, — подмигивает детектив. — Тебе тут отвратительно скучно, да?</p><p>— Тебе, смотрю, весело, — Тодд большим пальцем стирает с щеки Дирка ярко-красную помаду.</p><p>Дирк пожимает плечами:</p><p>— Все лучше, чем могло бы быть. Сейчас я практически уверен, что машина времени ни при чем. Все дело, возможно, в каком-нибудь пространственном модификаторе. Или просто телепорте.</p><p>— Слушай, ты отлично без меня справляешься, — не выдерживает Тодд. — Может, я просто поеду домой?</p><p>— Ну послушай, ты же тоже вносишь свою лепту, — игривым полушепотом говорит Дирк. — Серьезно, для кого еще мне тут сиять?</p><p>Дирк светло улыбается и немного расслабляет узел галстука. Это движение — как пусковой крючок для Тодда. Это как дьявольский условный рефлекс: пальцы, галстук — секс. Желание заполучить Дирка себе прямо сейчас слишком сильное — Тодд хватает его за запястье и уверенно тащит вглубь гостиницы. В этой гостинице он впервые, однако опыт работы коридорным безошибочно подсказывает, куда нужно идти, чтобы найти тихие местечки. Дирк послушно следует за ним.</p><p>Первым попавшимся тихим местечком оказывается кладовка, в которой хранят разные чистящие средства и прочую ерунду. Тодд запирает дверь, просунув через ручки швабру. Становится темно, но все равно невозможно не понять, что Дирк улыбается.</p><p>Тодд без предисловий толкает его спиной к стене и опускается на колени. С удовольствием обнаруживает, что член Дирка уже весьма заинтересован в происходящем, торопливо расстегивает ремень и ширинку и стягивает брюки с трусами до середины бедер.</p><p>Дирк тихонько охает, когда Тодд вбирает его член в рот. Скользит пальцами по стене, чтобы затем все-таки ухватиться за волосы у Тодда на затылке и нетерпеливо качнуть бедрами.</p><p>Тодд почти стопроцентно уверен, что делать минет Дирку — это самое увлекательное занятие, которое только можно себе представить. Серьезно, вполне возможно, что Тодд мог бы ритмично насаживаться ртом на его член примерно вечность. Даже несмотря на то, что челюсть затекает, а стоять коленями на твердом полу неудобно, мягко говоря.</p><p>Дирк, кажется, все это прекрасно понимает, потому что не пытается оттянуть оргазм — он несильно давит Тодду на затылок, задавая нужный ритм. Его бедра напрягаются, а дыхание становится прерывистым.</p><p>Раздается шум — дверь пытаются открыть снаружи. Дирк дергается, но Тодд придерживает его на месте, не торопясь выпускать изо рта член.</p><p>— Да что такое? — слышится за дверью удивленный женский голос. — Эй, там кто-то есть? Охрану позвать, что ли…</p><p>Дирк беззвучно хохочет, а затем почти сразу же Тодд чувствует нарастающий пряный вкус на языке. В голове становится совсем мутно.</p><p>— Не надо охрану, девушка, мы тут случайно заперлись, — закашлявшись, просит Дирк. Тодд невесомо целует его бедренную косточку и поднимается с колен.</p><p>— Случайно? В кладовке, которая закрывается только снаружи? — голос звучит максимально недоверчиво.</p><p>Дирк торопливо застегивается, убирает швабру и открывает дверь. В кладовку врывается свет. На них строгими глазами смотрит молоденькая горничная. Дирк встрепанный, рубашка кое-как заправлена в брюки, а галстук закинут на плечо.</p><p>— Мы сами в шоке, честно говоря, — доверительным шепотом сообщает горничной детектив. — И мы абсолютно не планировали заниматься там сексом.</p><p>Кажется, у девушки даже шея становится пунцовой. Тодд позади Дирка сгибается в неконтролируемом приступе истеричного смеха.</p><p>***</p><p>С началом расследования у них почти не остается свободных вечеров — и этот становится настоящим подарком. Никаких погонь, на которых Дирк выкручивает руль так, что машина дрифтует покруче, чем в GTA⁴, никаких многочасовых засад, после которых ломит позвоночник, никаких окровавленных трупов в заброшенных сараях — они просто валяются на диване, смотрят Will&amp;Grace⁵ и поглощают тако.</p><p>Тако, кстати, готовил Дирк — это чуть ли не единственное блюдо, которое он умудряется готовить действительно хорошо. Тодд лениво откидывает голову на спинку дивана, вполуха слушая ситкомовский диалог. Дирк, знакомый с американским кинематографом примерно никак, напротив, увлеченно наблюдает за сюжетом. Сегодня у детектива на шее галстук с ананасами, и Тодд ни черта не может сообразить, зачем он вообще так одевался, если они никуда не собирались.</p><p>— Я начинаю подозревать тебя в тайной любви к Барни Стинсону⁶, — признается Тодд. — Пижама у тебя тоже с галстуком?</p><p>— Я сплю голый, — невозмутимо отвечает Дирк, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Можно подумать, ты не в курсе.</p><p>— Ты со мной спишь голый, — с нажимом уточняет Тодд.</p><p>— И без тебя. Ну, если не приходится ночевать в машине в лесу. Или мексиканском мотеле с тараканами. Или в замке с привидениями. Знаешь ли, не совсем комфортно удирать от призрака, сверкая голым задом.</p><p>Тодд фыркает и даже не спрашивает, сделал ли Дирк такое умозаключение, основываясь на личном опыте.</p><p>— Я возьму попить, — детектив встает и идет в кухню. — Тебе что-то принести?</p><p>— Мгм, — кивает Тодд, засовывая в рот остатки тако и надеясь, что это будет понято как «да».</p><p>С кухни в него летит банка черничного Crush⁷. Стоп, это Дирк сейчас питчера изобразил?</p><p>— Дирк, в тебе вообще есть что-то британское, кроме акцента? — хохочет Тодд, ловя банку.</p><p>Дирк упирается локтями в барную стойку:</p><p>— А ты думал, я сейчас начну заваривать крупнолистовой чай и сбегаю в магазин за молоком?</p><p>— Хотя бы пиво есть в твоей системе ценностей?</p><p>Вернувшись из кухни с идентичной банкой в руках, Дирк падает на диван и смотрит на Тодда, наклонив голову:</p><p>— Да, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты сегодня пил. Не особенный фанат пьяного секса.</p><p>Тодд никогда не считал себя зажатым, но до той раскованности и непосредственности, с которой Дирк способен говорить о сексе, ему как до Канзаса верхом на корги. Он мгновенно краснеет. И вообще-то, никто не смеет его осуждать, потому что секс с Дирком — это разве что-то, к чему можно привыкнуть?</p><p>— Секса? — полушепотом уточняет Тодд.</p><p>— Угу, — как ни в чем небывало кивает Дирк, вскрывая банку. Газировка с шипением вырывается наружу, заливая почему-то не самого детектива, а его многострадального ассистента.</p><p>— Блядь! — восклицает Тодд, пытаясь вытереть липкое лицо не менее липкими руками и оценить масштаб трагедии. — Ты вообще в курсе, что это моя любимая футболка?</p><p>— Почему ты краснеешь только тогда, когда слышишь слово «секс», а вот когда врешь — вообще ни капли? — Дирк улыбается нежно и язвительно. — Я практически уверен, что ты однажды вытирал этой футболкой пыль с подоконника.</p><p>— Я не краснею, когда слышу слово «секс», — вяло огрызается Тодд. И он действительно не краснеет. Дело не в слове, а том, кто и как его произносит. — Просто перестань быть… таким.</p><p>— Каким? — Дирк снижает голос на тон и наклоняется ближе, прищуривая глаза. Край его галстука задевает локоть Тодда.</p><p>— Вот таким, — Тодд сглатывает, во рту пересыхает, но он не может отвести взгляда, будто Дирк — гребаный удав. — Невыносимым.</p><p>— А ты меня накажи, — глаза у Дирка уже откровенно смеющиеся, и его, кажется, невероятно забавляет смущать Тодда. Он лижет забрызганную газировкой щеку. — М-м-м, сладкий.</p><p>— Мне надо в ванную, — бормочет Тодд, стремглав исчезая за белой дверью. Он тщательно умывается, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало на свои расширенные зрачки. Уши пылают, словно он подросток, которого родители застукали за мастурбацией, и кто бы, черт побери, ему объяснил, почему Дирк так на него воздействует?</p><p>Тодд думает, что делать с футболкой. Выйти из ванной полураздетым — это словно сказать «окей, Дирк, у меня невообразимо быстро встает на все, что ты творишь». Но, поразмыслив, Тодд приходит к выводу, что дело в любом случае откровенно пахнет жареным (ну, может не жареным, но горячо будет однозначно) и ему, так или иначе, скоро предстоит оказаться без одежды. Футболка отправляется в бельевую корзину.</p><p>Дирк приветливо улыбается ему, удобно устроившись на диване и закинув ногу на ногу:</p><p>— Все в порядке? Я могу продолжить с тобой флиртовать, чтобы мы побыстрее оказались чуть более голыми?</p><p>Тодд вздыхает и с упреком смотрит на Дирка:</p><p>— Серьезно, прекрати это делать.</p><p>— Ты возбуждаешься, я нахожу это милым, — простодушно объясняет Дирк.</p><p>— Послушай, — Тодд присаживается рядом. — Ты, конечно, чертовски, невообразимо, совершенно сказочно горяч. И у меня крыша едет, когда ты со мной флиртуешь. Но ты играешь с огнем.</p><p>Дирк непонимающе приподнимает брови и садится вполоборота, пытаясь заглянуть Тодду в глаза. Тот смело встречает его взгляд. В конце концов, это же Дирк, отчего не выложить ему все карты?</p><p>— Когда тебя забрали в «Черное крыло», я чуть не рехнулся, — начинает Тодд. — Я представлял, как нахожу тебя и как ты больше никуда от меня не деваешься. И когда я действительно нашел тебя, мне… ну знаешь, хотелось натурально тебя к чему-то привязать, чтобы ты никуда не свалил с этими своими холистическими зовами. А потом этот дурацкий особняк, поцелуй, секс, галстуки, и ты меня запредельно выводишь, и у меня фантазии в голове смешиваются. Тебе весело, ты флиртуешь, а мне совсем не смешно, Дирк, мне хочется сделать с тобой что-нибудь странное, ну там, выпороть или связать… И знаешь, это самая здоровая из всех больных фантазий, которые приходят ко мне в голову.</p><p>Тодд ожидает увидеть на лице Дирка отвращение или хотя бы непонимание, но никак не улыбку. Дирк улыбается легко и незнакомо, а затем протягивает ему руки ладонями вверх:</p><p>— Свяжи.</p><p>— Че-го? — едва выдавливает из себя Тодд.</p><p>— Слушай, Тодд, — Дирк опускает протянутые руки, а затем чешет переносицу. — С чего ты вообще взял, что твои фантазии странные? Мне кажется или я угадал со скучным-скучным сексом во время нашего знакомства? В смысле, я ни в коем случае не хочу тебя обидеть, но я в упор не понимаю, зачем не делать чего-то, чего тебе хочется, если можно делать что-то, чего тебе хочется.</p><p>— Ну знаешь, реализовать сексуальные фантазии — это не поэкспериментировать с сортом мороженого в любимом кафе, — пытается возразить Тодд.</p><p>— Вот именно! — горячо восклицает Дирк. — Ты делишься с каким-то незнакомым официантом фантазией о том, что хотел бы попробовать новое мо-ро-же-но-е! И ты все еще считаешь странным делиться со мной фантазиями о том, что бы ты хотел попробовать в сексе? Я думал, мы немного более близки.</p><p>— Твои аналогии шокирующе странные, — Тодд даже не находит, что еще ответить.</p><p>— И я открыто с тобой ими делюсь, — Дирк прикрывает глаза светлыми ресницами. Затем он поднимает взгляд. В голосе вновь появляется бархатный оттенок флирта. — Так ты собираешься меня связывать? На порку, прости, не согласен. Не мое. Вроде как.</p><p>Тодду от души хочется приложиться лбом о какую-нибудь твердую поверхность. Он уже готов мысленно застонать от блядской неловкости, когда ладонь Дирка успокаивающе проходится по его плечу.</p><p>— Все правда-правда в порядке, — негромко говорит Дирк. — Я серьезно не понимаю, почему настолько невинные вещи так сильно тебя смущают.</p><p>— Раздевайся, — Тодд говорит тихо и твердо.</p><p>— Хм. Не то чтобы я умел делать это соблазнительно, — отвечает Дирк, но слушается. Впрочем, Тодду плевать на то, в какой степени эротично Дирк будет выпрыгивать из штанов. Главное, что он останется без штанов.</p><p>Дирк раздевается неторопливо и, оставшись полностью голым, смотрит на Тодда. Он совершенно не возбужден, хотя взгляд отражает спокойный интерес к происходящему. Тодд кивает ему на кровать. Дирк ложится на спину.</p><p>Тодд отрывает зад от дивана и идет к кровати, по пути подбирая галстук Дирка и аккуратно развязывая узел на нем. Дирк следит за ним, приподнявшись на локтях. Когда Тодд садится Дирку на бедра, кровать почему-то громко скрипит, и этот звук раздражает.</p><p>Тодд заводит руки Дирка ему за голову и придерживает за запястья. Тот продолжает смотреть полностью спокойно.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что когда я свяжу тебе руки, то смогу сделать все что угодно?</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что я уже не дождусь, когда ты свяжешь мне руки и сделаешь все что угодно? — в тон ему отвечает Дирк, широко улыбаясь.</p><p>— От тебя пахнет тако.</p><p>— От тебя пахнет черникой.</p><p>Плотная ткань мягко ложится на скрещенные запястья заведенных за голову рук, и Тодду даже немного жаль, что Дирк не видит себя со стороны. Сейчас его галстук с ананасами определенно идет ему гораздо больше, чем когда традиционно красуется на шее.</p><p>Это должно было стать реализацией его горячей фантазии, но на самом деле все совсем по-другому. Дирк похож на произведение искусства. На выточенную статую. На Плачущего ангела.</p><p>Не моргай, блядь.</p><p>Тодда накрывает отчетливое ощущение, что все это до мерзости реалистичный сон. Или особо интенсивный приступ блядского паралибулита. Или он просто обдолбался на выступлении Мексиканских Похорон и сейчас очнется облеванный в засраной гримерке.</p><p>Но это не сон, не приступ и не наркотический приход — Дирк действительно лежит под ним. И член у него уже наполовину встал, между прочим. Тодд почти лениво проводит ладонями от широких плеч до талии. Дирк медленно выдыхает и закрывает глаза.</p><p>Теперь вроде как становится легче. Тодд наклоняется и вовлекает Дирка в тягучий, глубокий поцелуй. В паху неотвратимо нарастает возбуждение. Тодд плавно переходит поцелуями на скулы Дирка, и линию челюсти, и шею, и плечи, и ключицы. Он не делает ничего, чего не делал раньше, но осознание того, что Дирк никак не может сопротивляться — и совершенно добровольно на это согласился — распаляет до безумия. Он спускается ниже и прихватывает зубами кожу на ребрах — будто хочет оставить клеймо. Дирк жарко выдыхает, а его член дергается и упирается Тодду в грудь.</p><p>Желание взять в рот становится совершенно нестерпимым, и Тодд сползает с бедер Дирка для того, чтобы развести его ноги чуть шире и удобно устроиться между ними. Он легонько дует на головку, а затем одним только кончиком языка касается уздечки. Дирк издает какой-то абсолютно невоспроизводимый звук.</p><p>На собственный член давит жесткая ширинка, и Тодд кое-как расстегивает болты на джинсах. Ему откровенно не до раздевания. Он лишь слегка приспускает джинсы, освобождая член, пару раз проведя по нему ладонью и зашипев от яркого удовольствия. На все это требуется всего несколько секунд — затем Тодд вновь переключает внимание на Дирка. Сердце у того колотится быстро и громко — и это просто потрясающий звук, ритм самой жизни. При желании Тодд даже смог бы определить тональность.</p><p>Но Тодду совсем не до проверки своих знаний музыкальной теории — у него тут вообще-то целый великолепный стоящий член в полном распоряжении. Когда Тодд, наконец, берет его в рот, то не может сдержать удовлетворенного стона — и он сливается со стоном Дирка.</p><p>Тодд сосет ему долго и усердно. Ему непривычно не ощущать на своем затылке руки, мягко направляющей и задающей правильный ритм, но его чуткие уши музыканта быстро приспосабливаются слушать дыхание Дирка и слышать изменения в нем, вызванные тем или иным действием. Если бы Тодд в свое время с таким рвением учился играть на гитаре, возможно, уже стал бы вторым Джимми Пейджем. В любом случае, Дирк куда более отзывчивый инструмент, чем электрогитара. Он несдержанно стонет, и всхлипывает, и подкидывает бедра, и прогибается в пояснице — Тодду стоит больших усилий не начать тереться о простыни, чтобы кончить, как тинейджер.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — вдруг совершенно умоляюще шепчет до этого молчавший Дирк. У Тодда, кажется, по пальцам бежит электрический ток от его шепота. Это совершенно провокационная просьба, из которой в условиях затеянной игры можно было бы развить неплохой грязный разговорчик. Но Тодду кажется неуместно-порнушным сейчас прерываться, чтобы спросить, насколько сильно Дирк хочет кончить. Пиздец как хочет — это было бы заметно каждому, у кого вообще есть глаза.</p><p>Тодд ускоряется, помогая себе рукой — и Дирк не держится даже минуты. Он низко стонет и кончает Тодду в рот. Перед глазами темные круги. Тодду кажется, что он кончит вот прямо сейчас без рук — только от того, что слышит, как Дирк неразборчиво шепчет его имя.</p><p>Дирк загнанно дышит. Тодд седлает его бедра и начинает яростно себе отдрачивать, упершись ладонью Дирку во влажную вздымающуюся грудь и закрыв глаза. Когда возбуждение практически достигает пика, Тодд чувствует, как ему на затылок ложится ладонь и притягивает ближе. Неизвестно каким образом выпутавшийся Дирк второй рукой убирает ладонь Тодда и накрывает его член.</p><p>Тодд кончает на живот Дирка и на галстук с ананасами, обматывающий его запястье.</p><p>Тодд думает, что ананасы все-таки просто охуенны. Правда, впоследствии обнаруживается внезапный побочный эффект: у него встает на любимую гавайскую пиццу. И на тако.</p><p>***</p><p>Они ведут расследование и занимаются сексом. Много и часто занимаются сексом. В разных позах и разных местах. Дирк с энтузиазмом воспринимает каждую новую фантазию Тодда. Он остается открытым и легким, и лишь иногда Тодд застает его с застывшей тоскливой маской на лице. Его откровенно что-то гложет, но он способен забалтывать настолько талантливо, что у Тодда так и не получается развести его на разговор.</p><p>Дирк находит пропавший особняк, просто листая фотографии в Instagram. Они бросают в машину сумку с одеждой и уезжают в другой штат. Шорох шин по асфальту, криповые мотели, попсовое радио и заваленное обертками от фаст-фуда заднее сидение — это все могло бы напоминать забавное роуд-муви, если бы их по паре раз за день не пытался кто-то убить. Сначала их преследует какой-то стремный дровосек на пикапе. Затем Тодд чуть не попадает в медвежий капкан, который очевидно неслучайно оказался в конюшне где-то под Редмондом. Еще Дирку чуть не сносит голову владелец автозаправки, слишком любящий кокаин и дробовики и не слишком любящий британцев.</p><p>И вот сейчас они сидят около помойки у черного входа Cracker Barrel⁸ где-то в ебучем Айдахо, они полчаса удирали от бешеных доберманов, пытались спрятаться под мостом и влипли в болото. Они и на шаг не приблизились к разгадке тайны пропажи особняка, случайно взорвали чей-то мотоцикл, Дирка чуть не сбил дальнобойщик, а Тодд кубарем скатился по крутому склону и теперь практически уверен, что какое-то из его ребер не уцелело. Но сейчас это неважно — сейчас важно ощупать тяжело дышащего Дирка, убедиться, что он жив и почти в порядке, только кровь сочится из рассеченной губы. Они грязные, словно черти. У Дирка дрожат пальцы, а взгляд — отчаянный. Кому-то из них в любой момент может прилететь пуля в голову. Их может загрызть летающий крокодил. На них может со всей дури сверзиться метеорит. У Вселенной мрачноватый юмор.</p><p>У Дирка черные зрачки почти на всю радужку, и он прижимается лбом ко лбу Тодда, обхватывает грязными ладонями его виски и неразборчиво шепчет, будто в лихорадке:</p><p>— Почему ты здесь? Почему ты все еще здесь?</p><p>Тодд пораженно моргает. Вопрос кажется ему до одури нелепым, да еще и проклятое ребро дьявольски болит.</p><p>— Дирк? — горло сдавливает, и вместо нормального звука получается какой-то хрип.</p><p>— Вселенная привела меня к тебе для расследования только одного дела — Патрика Спринга. Ладно, мы вместе искали Мальчика, потому что дело было связано с Амандой, а еще у тебя были определенные фантазии на мой счет. Но я давно не в дерьмовом «Черном Крыле». И мы, кажется, уже реализовали все твои желания. Я более чем уверен, что ни одна сексуальная фантазия не стоит того, чтобы валяться со сломанными ребрами у придорожного кафе. Так почему ты все еще не оставил меня в этом холистическом аду? Почему ты до сих пор здесь?</p><p>Ей-богу, даже если бы Дирк достал из кармана бейсбольную биту и огрел его по башке, Тодд не смог бы охуеть настолько интенсивно. Тодду хочется заорать, что он придурок, или прописать ему в глаз, или затолкать язык глубоко ему в глотку. Ну, короче, сделать что-нибудь, чтобы дать ясно понять, насколько Дирк беспросветный мудак, если хоть на секунду подумал, что Тодд может считать его кем-то типа ассистента по сексу. Этот человек вообще хотя бы шапочно с логикой знаком?</p><p>Тодд не орет, не ставит Дирку красочный фингал, не пытается прощупать его гланды языком. Тодд едва разлепляет сухие губы, пытаясь, чтобы это было похоже на улыбку, а не на гримасу:</p><p>— Я здесь, потому что я твой друг. И потому что я не умею завязывать галстуки.</p><p>Вселенная ржет, как ненормальная, но Тодду откровенно поебать, потому что самый лучший на свете Дирк Джентли сорвано дышит ему в губы.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¹GAP — американская компания, крупнейший ритейлер одежды в США<br/>²хайбол (или тумблер) — бокал для подачи виски<br/>³кранахан — традиционный шотландский десерт<br/>⁴GTA — видеоигра в жанре экшн<br/>⁵Will&amp;Grace — популярный американский ситком<br/>⁶Барни Стинсон — персонаж телесериала «Как я встретил вашу маму». Считает костюмы лучшей одеждой, а потому даже его пижама представляет собой костюм с галстуком<br/>⁷Crush — американская газировка с фруктовыми вкусами<br/>⁸Cracker Barrel — американская сеть заведений (кафе и магазинов)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>